


In the Afterglow of Day

by missfeministfangirl



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Polyamory, Sexual Tension, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-18 06:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfeministfangirl/pseuds/missfeministfangirl
Summary: a getting together fic set after the movie. The tension between the three newly minted agents of U.N.C.L.E. simmers slowly, with all of them wondering when it will come to a head.





	1. Chapter 1

After their first mission in Rome they were shipped off to Istanbul for a stake out and surveillance mission, posted in a boarded up apartment building across from the rumored headquarters of a human trafficking ring. The slow pace of a stake out was a welcome relief after their first mission but the building had no air conditioning and soon the heat of summer began to get to them. Gaby paced back and forth on the third day fanning herself with a dossier of information while Napoleon took his shift sitting next to the window watching their target and Illya played chess against himself on a small travel board. 

“How can you stand this? You’re Russian, you must be boiling.” Gaby commented, trying to vent her frustration. 

“I am fine.” Illya replied, not looking up from the chessboard but she didn’t miss the way his body shifted uncomfortably at her question, nor the sheen of sweat on his face. 

After a few more moments pacing Gaby was fed up.

“Well you may be fine,” she declared, “I but I need some relief!”

She quickly unzipped the serviceable skirt she had been wearing, shimmying it down her legs and flinging it aside and pulling her shirt over her head. She felt the air on her midsection and legs, relieving some of the heat and sighed. In truth she was slightly embarrassed but they could be here for days and she wasn’t going to suffer when she didn’t have to. She looked at Illya, finally looking up from his chess set with a dumbstruck look on his face and Napoleon whose eyes and slide from the window to her.

“Any problems, boys?” she asked, hands on hips, not trying to cover up her, admittedly not very alluring underwear.

Illya shook his head dumbly. Napoleon simply chuckled and went back to his binoculars.

“Good,” Gaby sighed and flopped down on the moth eaten couch to bask in the little coolness she had gained. 

An hour or so later when Napoleon’s shift at the window was up he got up and stretched, handing the binoculars, over to Illya. He sauntered over to Gaby and gave her a wink as he began to unbutton his waistcoat.

“When in Rome,” he said. He had many more layers than her to remove and Gaby watched as he peeled away each piece of clothing, tossing them aside nonchalantly, revealing more and more skin as he did. She couldn’t say she didn’t enjoy the view. Illya didn’t take his eyes off their mark but she saw his back stiffen, no doubt listening to the fall of each piece of clothing. Finally Napoleon tugged off his white undershirt, leaving him in nothing but his boxers. He poured two glasses of water from the sink in the meager bathroom and brought one to Gaby on the couch, sitting down himself. Gaby put her feet up on his lap and took a long drink.  
“Now we just have to see how long it will take Peril to crack.” Napoleon said with a look at their stoic comrade. 

A day and a half it turned out was the answer. With some generous pushing from Gaby and Napoleon sighing and saying how nice the cool air felt. He got up from his late evening shift at the window, stacked up his notes and tossed the binoculars to napoleon who was lying on the floor listening quietly to the radio with Gaby. Illya shuffled off to take a shower in their tiny bathroom and when he emerged he was in in only his boxers and undershirt. Once again Gaby was hit by how large he truly was, so much more arms and legs available to see. 

He sat back down to his chess and neglected to ever change back into proper clothes. Gaby and Napoleon shot each other tickled smiles the rest of the night. 

Later that same night Gaby padded softly to the other room, where a lone mattress sat on the floor. They had been taking turns using it, the couch in the other room and the floor. She was looking forward to a better night’s sleep but as soon as she slipped under the thin sheet she felt restless. She kicked the sheet off and sat for a while trying to let her skin cool. She heard a rustling in the other room, Napoleon on watch at the window shifting in his chair and writing notes of the rings comings and goings. She heard Illya shift on the couch where he slept. 

Their presence in the next room, behind the door that she had left half open to coax a breeze, felt like a caress on her skin. It made the her skin prickle deliciously and she shivered a little despite the heat. There had been something between all three of them since the end of the mission in Rome, something that all of them wanted but none of them were speaking about yet. It didn’t feel like it was time to do so but she wanted to push against that notion all the same. 

She imagined one, or both of them, passing by the door, seeing her sprawled on the bed, no sheets, in nothing but her underwear in the moonlight. Illya would freeze with that puppyish look in his eyes, the same one he’d looked up at her with as she stood on the hotel table in Rome, his fingers resting on the transmitter on her thigh. She thought about those hands again, thought about them, large, slightly rough parting both her thighs now,or trailing down her back, easily encompassing her waist.

If it was Napoleon who stopped by her door it would be different she thought, smiling to herself. He would look at her from the door with those eyes like quicksilver, like water trailing over her and ask if she needed any company in the large bed. And what if she said yes? If she said yes she could imagine him crawling into bed with her, his voice whispering in her ear. He would enjoy talking, she was sure, would come up with delicious things to murmur in her ear about what they could do together.

Gaby sat up abruptly knowing she would not get any sleep now, but not know quite what to do about her predicament. She sighed getting up and padding quietly toward the hallway and the bathroom stuck between the two rooms. 

Napoleon looked up briefly from his post to look at her and she felt herself blush. But she looked right back.

“It’s too hot. I’m going to take a shower.”

Napoleon gave her a wink,

“Better make it a cold one.” he replied and she wondered whether he knew better than she thought what was keeping her awake.

She stepped into the bathroom, closed the door and turned on the water, bringing the sound of Napoleon’s comment and his voice with her. Her underwear slid off her easily. When she stepped under the warm water she remembered what she had been thinking about in bed, Napoleon’s words whispered warmly in her ear, Illya’s strong hands and earnest eyes. She touched herself as the water rushed over her, teasing her nipples, touching the sensitive sides of her stomach. In her mind the two images merged together and Illya and Napoleon were both with her, Napoleon by her side, talking to her, letting his lips kiss her neck as he spoke while Illya ran his hands along her thighs up to her feel her wetness. She bucked against her hand and rubbed at her clit with that image in her mind, trying to keep herself quiet so they wouldn’t hear over the water---but maybe she wanted them to hear, wanted both of them to come and join her…

That thought sent her over the edge and she covered her mouth as her orgasm flooded her. 

\-----------  
A few minutes later, after she had cleaned up and composed herself she emerged from the bathroom, clothed again, if only in her underwear. Napoleon eyed her again but went back to his surveillance without any comment. She thought about going back to the bed but instead walked over to the couch where Illya was stretched out. His eyes blinked open reflexively when she parted his legs making room for herself to curl up at the other end of the couch, but they closed  
again quickly. She lay her head against the couch, both her boys in sight and closed her eyes. 

She heard Napoleon begin to hum “Mr. Sandman”. Gaby smiled.

Sometime later when she was almost asleep she felt lips on her forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thanks to The Platters for providing my internal soundtrack for writing these three. The title btw is based on their song Twilight Time, chronologically a little before the movie but their songs make me think of this ot3 so much!

After Istanbul they were given only a few days rest before they were sent off to Corfu to investigate Antonio Floros, an oil tycoon who was suspected of experimenting with chemical weapons in a secret lab on the island. Their cover was as three rich, pretty young things enjoying themselves on vacation, the idea being that their high spirited debauchery would attract Floros’ two socialite daughters and they would have an in. Uncle had provided them with a sumptuous villa connected to it’s own private beach(conveniently just down the coast from the Floros’ own) and all in all Napoleon was very satisfied with the situation. The first few days in Corfu would involve some light reconnaissance and establishing their cover. Which in their case meant enjoying the local food and wine on UNCLE’s dime and working on his tan. He could get used to that idea. And it came with the added perk of Illya having to feign a British accent while in public which tickled him and Gaby to no end. 

Today they had rented a small sailboat and taken it out for an excursion, an excuse to head towards the Floros compound and take some pictures. Illya captained them, much to both his and Gaby’s surprise--and delight. He wore his swim trunks and a thin tank top (Sons of British shipping magnates didn’t usually have bullet wounds on their chests), which showed off his muscled shoulders and arms. He and Gaby were lying on the deck while Illya maneuvered them into view of the Floros’ docks and out of the corner of his eye he saw Gaby watching Illya, his own desire and appreciation mirrored in her eyes as they peeked over her sunglasses. 

“Admiring the local scenery?” Napoleon asked, loud enough that Illya could hear them.

“Mmmm,” Gaby hummed in agreement, “Who wouldn’t?”

Illya looked at the both of them with a raised eyebrow, but Napoleon saw a flash of pride and sensuality that made his heart beat faster. One of these days Illya would truly flirt with them and they would both melt like butter he was certain of it. 

Illya let the sails down and settled them in, pulling out his camera and beginning to take a few pictures of the Floros’ villa. Napoleon uncurled himself and reached for the cooler they had brought bringing out a bottle of champagne and two glasses, pouring one for himself and then offering one to Gaby.

“I don’t suppose we can tempt you can we Peril?” Napoleon asked. Despite what his partners probably thought of him he didn’t plan to sound like a walking double entendre. Although in this case, he almost couldn’t resist. 

“No thank you.” Illya replied, distracted by his photo taking. Napoleon turned to Gaby, looking at her like a kicked puppy,

“Rejected!” he sighed overdramatically and Gaby laughed. 

Soon Illya had gathered all the information he possibly could from so far away. They had met and talked with Celia and Ava at a local club last night and hopefully would be able to worm their way into an invitation to the villa soon enough. 

Illya piloted them back to their beach and they alighted, Gaby’s cheeks flushed with the champagne they had had. They decided to spend the rest of their afternoon playing up their persona’s on the beach. Napoleon and Illya set up an umbrella and towels while Gaby went back to the house and emerged with a bowl of ice cream. 

As Illya sat down in the sand Napoleon noticed his shoulders had pinkened in the sun. He stood behind him and poked him on the shoulder. Illya hissed.

“Did you even put any sunscreen on, Peril? You burned.”

Illya frowned looking back at the red skin, “I did,” he replied, “Must have missed a spot.”

Napoleon, never one to overlook an opportunity, reached for the sunscreen by their towels.

“I’ll put some more on you. I’m sure I’ll be able to reach all the spots you need.” 

Illya chuckled. It surprised him, all warm and throaty. His back was to him but he wished he could have seen his face. 

Gaby came to stand beside them as Napoleon raised Illya’s shirt and ran his hands over his shoulders, spreading sunscreen. Napoleon took in the expanse of the other man’s back nad the way it tapered down to his hips. It practically begged to be kissed. He could feel Illya’s heartbeat under his hands and he thrilled at the the feeling.

“I hate to interrupt--I really do--” Gaby said, “but we have company.”

“What do you mean?” Illya asked.

“There’s someone watching, from over the hill on that far cliff. I barely saw them from the kitchen window.”

“Floros. Or one of his goons at least” Napoleon speculated.

“Presumably.” Gaby answered, licking gelato off her spoon.

“Is not a problem.” Illya replied, although Napoleon could see his eyes shifting to try and get a view their tail, “We will not do anything. Have extremely boring afternoon on the beach. Is the best way to make a tail loose interest.”

Napoleon smiled. 

It was true that he never missed an opportunity, but if truth be told it was because they always seemed to present themselves so deliciously to him.

“Well… maybe second best. I’ve a better method, tried and true, if you both are amenable.”

Illya turned to look at him. Gaby, standing over them simply raised an eyebrow, but nodded.

“To start things out, Gaby darling, would you feed me some gelato. And mind you do it as though you were trying to seduce me.”

Gaby laughed,

“I think I see where you’re going…”

She scooped some gelato into her spoon and stepped closer, holding it down to him.

Napoleon wrapped his mouth around the spoon and sucked the sweet treat slowly into his mouth, gazing up at Gaby from where he knelt. This is what it would be like, he thought, if he were to go down on her, this would be the view he would have, her big brown eyes gazing down at him while her thighs clenched around him. 

He swallowed and licked his lips. Gaby’s face had reddened while she watched him.

“Now Gaby, kiss me.”

Gaby beant down, letting her arms rest on his shoulders, and pressed her lips to his. They tasted of the fresh, salty sea air and he wondered what other parts of her would taste of the ocean. When he lapped at her bottom lip with his tongue she grabbed the scruff of his neck and he let out a moan that was not part of the performance.

“Napoleon,” Illya growled.

“Don’t worry, Peril, you’re up next. Gaby while I’m kissing Peril feel free to...improvise

Napoleon leant towards Illya, their lips inches apart.

“You will get us arrested, Cowboy.”

“Nonsense, all rich young things are debauched. It’s our decadent capitalist ways.”

It was Illya who pulled him forward, which made Napoleon smile against the other man’s mouth. Illya’s lips are firm and warm and he brings his hand up to grab the back of Napoleon’s. Napoleon moans at the gesture; god those hands. He had been thinking about those hands far too much lately, wanted them one his thighs, crawling up to his lap.

As they kissed, Napoleon heard Gaby move to stand behind Illya and Illya pulled away, gasping. Napoleon looked up to see Gaby gently biting his neck, Illya tilting his head to give her access. He looked so vulnerable, so needy, it shot through Napoleon like a bullet. 

“May I suggest we go inside now? So we can see what affect our performance had on our unwanted new acquaintance.” 

Illya’s blue eyes had a desperate look to them but he nodded. Gaby turned around quickly and sauntered up ahead of them. Both of the men followed.

As they entered the house, Napoleon stopped them, put a finger to his lips and tapped his ear, silently signalling them to look for bugs first before they said anything. Each of them took a section of the house to search but none of them found anything. They met back in the kitchen, staying clear of the main living room with it’s large windows. Gaby stood to the side and tugged back the curtain, looking outside. After a moment she confirmed,

“He’s gone.”

Napoleon threw up his hands in a little ‘voila’ motion.

“And how exactly was that better than boring him to death?” Illya asked. His face and neck were still flushed. He had a mark on his neck where Gaby and kissed him. Part of Napoleon wanted to point it out to him, to reach out and run his fingers over it to see if he could get Illya to make the same sound Gaby had drawn from him.

But he couldn’t, not yet, not when they were still pretending this was all business.

Instead he said, 

“Number One: because now he thinks he has dirt on us. Giving a mark a fake secret is the oldest trick in the book. When someone has one of your secrets they tend to sit back on their laurels and don’t think to look for more. The darker the secret seems the less they think you hve to hide. And Number Two: Well if we were spies we would be crazy to sleep together let alone do it on a mission.”

A pregnant silence filled the air. Napoleon rubbed a hand on the back of his neck and gave a shrug. He padded out of the room, thinking longingly of the taste of the ocean and a pair of pleading blue eyes.

Yeah, they would have to be crazy...


End file.
